A Night with John
by CheekyCheekbones
Summary: Sherlock awaits John's arrival, and when John returns, he is pleasantly surprised. 1 *Hi all. This is my first fanfic, and i know its not the best. So some feedback/criticism would be really appreciated! Enjoy. *Cover image is not my creation


It was a dark, rainy, late autumn afternoon, and Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his comfortable apartment at 221B Baker Street. He was posed on his couch, lounging and dwelling in his mind palace. He was thinking of everything that was currently on his mind now; what he were to do for the week, current news stories he had recently heard, and, of course, his boyfriend John Watson.

John was out for a late night walk. "I'll be back by 10:00." John had told him. Sherlock glanced at the clock. "9:36PM." the clock told him. Sherlock continued to lie on his couch for a while longer, until he started to get slightly hungry. Him and John had gone to Speedy's a while earlier, around 7:00PM. To pass the time before he came home, and to cure the hunger that lingered in his stomach, Sherlock decided to make a light snack.

"A sandwich ought to do." he thought. Him and John had not been grocery shopping since Sunday, which was five days ago, so they were low on items such as chicken and lettuce. But they did have the bread. Sherlock simply pulled out some jam and some peanut butter. He applied the peanut butter to the bread, slowly. As he scraped out the jam, it reminded him of John, as he was particularly fond of that food. He couldn't get him off of his mind. At that moment, Sherlock then decided that it wasn't going to be a regular night for him and John.

After Sherlock finished making his sandwich, and consuming it as well, he placed himself back onto the couch. He glanced that the clock again. "9:55, about five minutes until John arrives." he muttered to himself.

After seven minutes had passed, which seemed longer than it was for Sherlock, John entered the apartment. "How was your walk?" asked Sherlock. "Good, it was good." said John, awkwardly. John sat down on the couch with Sherlock, as he made room for him. "Is this going to be regular, going for walks on Fridays?" asked Sherlock. "I'll have to see." said John. "Why do you ask?" "Just curious." said Sherlock. He was having trouble making conversation. "Are you tired?" said Sherlock. "Yeah, I feel like going to bed." John said. "Come and join?" "Yes." replied Sherlock.

While walking towards the bed, Sherlock decided now should be the time. "John." he told him. "There's something I need to tell you. I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than these bloody cases I obsess over and dwell on for days at a time. I hope you know that." "I do Sherlock." said John. They kissed. Passionately at first, but they more aggressively. As they kissed, Sherlock reached for John's bottom. He saw his eyes widen out of the corner of his. John did not resist. They kissed some more, then John helped him remove his pants. Still kissing, Sherlock started to remove his. Once they were dressed only in their underwear, they made out for a while longer. Then, Sherlock ripped of John's underwear, literally. John was surprised by this, but then, Sherlock started sucking. Some of the faces that John can pull of amaze Sherlock.

After Sherlock had sucked on John's cock for a bit, they over to the bed. Completely naked, they fucked. "Oh Sherlock." John would wail. "Ohhhhhhhh." Sherlock responded with similar noises. They switched roles. Sherlock wanted to feel John's wet dick enter him. It was a great feeling. Sherlock's deep moans turned John on even more. He was giddy with excitement.

When they were done fucking, they laid, facing each other's penises. Each put their mouths on one another's and sucked. Occasionally, John would climb Sherlock, nibbling on his sweaty chest. Finally, they were tired from the rough sex they had had, the both nodded off.

Mrs. Hudson entered his room the next day to offer Sherlock and John some tea and biscuits for a small breakfast. She was shocked by what she saw. Both men lying in the very untidy bed, still in position. Stains of cum on the furniture where they must have ejaculated. Sherlock was awoken by Mrs. Hudson's footsteps, and the jingling of the tea cups. He arose from the bed sheets with a stunned look on his face. John was still passed out next to him.

"Sherlock, the mess you've made!" exclaimed Mrs. Hudson.


End file.
